Chiaki Uchiha
Chiaki Uchiha '''(うちは千秋, Uchiha Chiaki) was an S-rank missing-nin from Konohagakure. She is the full reincarnation of Chiyaki Uchiha after loosing herself from the overdose of ESP. Chiaki is born into an unknown clan but lives among fellow Uchiha, growing up alongside good friends, Itachi and Shisui, Chiaki has joined the ANBU. Rumoured to have been sacrificed to protect the village, she joins the criminal organisation Akatsuki still walking on the path her mentor opened for her. Chiaki later implanted the sharingan from her former body. Following her death, Chiaki's motives were unclear but her devotion for the Hidden leaf was far different from her motives during her time as Chiyaki. '''Background Chiaki is the full reincarnation of Chiyaki Uchiha. She is born into an unknown clan but lives among the Uchiha. At a tender age of 3 the Third Shinobi World War broke out and like Itachi and Shisui, witnessed first hand many of the war's casualties; shorty after the war the Nine tails' attack occured on Konoha. Because of her connections with Madara was unclear, Chiaki did not know the truth behind the masked man. Despite the death and destruction she witnessed at a young age Chiaki continued to be as cheerful as ever, confronting a traumatized Itachi at times. At age 6 Chiaki graduated from the Academy; At age 12 she passed the Chūnin Exams; at age 14 joined the ANBU. Chiaki was not like most of the Uchiha, some say that she isn't of true Uchiha blood for she does not seek hatred in anything. But after retrieving her sharingan the Nine-Tails' attack had soured relations between Konoha's leadership and the Uchiha, the former believing the latter to be responsible. The Uchiha were relocated to a corner of the village, isolating them from the rest of the village and making it easier to monitor them. The Uchiha felt wronged by this treatment and began planning a coup d'état. Growing up alongside Itachi and Shisui, they have a strong bond as comrades and see each other as family. They would often train alot and cease missions together. At some point Chiaki was involved in Sasuke's training, giving him some advice and she often brings food to share. Personality Chiaki's personality greatly differs to of Chiyaki's personality. Although she still walks the same path, she is not as cold as her previous form. She shows loyalty to her comrades and often takes care of those dear to her, even being called a mother at one point. Her bright bittersweet personality is what made her human; although she is a very emotional person. Chiaki, after being traumatized and mentally destroyed, joins the Akatsuki. A desperate act done in order to gain an enormous boost in power, she looses her sanity. But she gives her all trying to suppress her emotional breakdowns. Appearance Chiaki strongly resembles Chiyaki, her baby face, slim figure and pale skin. Her hair is much darker and shorter, and is put up into a high ponytail. She is seen wearing the regular Akatsuki cloak, and under neath; a black sleeveless crop top, dark blue pants, black gloves, and black zip-up shinobi sandals which were slightly opened from the top, resembling Hidan's creation of Akatsuki sandals. Durin her time in Konoha, she either wore her ANBU uniform or her casual attire which consists of a dark blue 3/4 sleeved shirt with a V neck design with a fishnet mech underneath, white pants that reached the top of her shins and the same black sandals.